C r i e s o f a g o n y
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Wesker POV. My first time ever as Wesker..please be gentle. XD! Oneshot. Takes place during RE5.


C r i e s - o f - a g o n y .

This is my first fic writing in the POV of Wesker.

Dedicated to Nate, for everything.

Shawn Shaniqua. - For being a Aunt Jamima.

And James - For always playing Wesker. Lol.

Song : The beautiful people - Marilyn Manson.

Characters all belong to Capcom.

AN : I hope you really like it. : ]

I tried to be in the same mindframe as him..but it's kinda hard to be THAT psycho. Lol. Kidding. Enjoy! and please review~

Constructive critisizim is appreciated.

* * *

_**[ And I don't want you and I don't need you**_

_**Don't bother to resist, or I'll beat you**_

_**It's not your fault that you're always wrong**_

_**The weak ones are there to justify the strong ]**_

The right to be a God.

No mortal has ever come close to that right. They didn't deserve it.

But I have achieved it.

It was a perfect victory.

The night at the Spencer estate when I ripped away Jill from Chris....it was genious.

She had become the perfect machine to help me create the perfect world I had longed to create..and I would be it's God.

After I had put Spencer out of his long-needed misery, the pair had attempted to attack me.

Pathetic.

I thought they had learned better than that. Especially Chris.

But foolish children will always be foolish children.

You can't teach them unless you kill them.

It brings a smirk to my lips when I think about that night.

How Jill tried to play the hero and knock me out the window.

The virus kept me alive and well.

She thought she had won..but it was me.

It was me who won this entire time.

I had been winning from the beginning.

Their lives were like a sad game of poker, and I had all of the chips.

Nothing was going to stop me.

I could smell the destruction of this planet and all of it's inhabitants soon.

_**[ The beautiful people, the beautiful people**_

_**It's all relative to the size of your steeple**_

_**You can't see the forest for the trees**_

_**You can't smell your own shit on your knees ]**_

Now on the subject of Excella.

Using her was genious as well.

Her position at Tricell helped me with my reasearch.

She was just as foolish to think I could actually care about a maggot like her.

She was nothing.

Just like Ada Wong.

I knew from the beginning that Uroboros was going to reject her.

She wasn't fit enough to play in my new world.

But you served your final purpose and failed.

In the end, you had more use than Irving...but you both were foolish humans.

_**[ There's no time to discriminate,**_

_**Hate every motherfucker**_

_**That's in your way ]**_

Back when Ada had gotten me the strand of virus from the Ganado's, I knew that my plan was going to be in fruition soon.

It was already showing signs of blossoming like a flower.

And now, it's in full bloom.

The shots are a minor price to pay for my glorious new powers.

Every God needs power.

And Uroboros has given it to me.

No other soul has been more fortunate.

And soon, the entire world will be corrupted with Uroboros, killing them off by the millions.

It would be very rare to see someone adjust to the virus.

Take it into their body as I have.

Irving was a complete moron.

Excella joined him.

And all of the people in kijuju were easily corrupted.

The BSAA sending out agents to try and stop Irvings scam was a bright idea...for guinea pigs.

Just like the Raccoon incident.

Only I highly doubt this will be all over the pages.

Umbella was only the starting point.

The years I had gone through just to get this far was all paying off.

Uroboros was going to be released into the atmosphere.

The world was going to be mine.

_**[ Hey you, what do you see?**_

_**Something beautiful, something free?**_

_**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**_

_**If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean ]**_

Jill had been one of the most useful assets until Chris showed up to save her.

She infected the citisizens.

Guided Irving.

Partnered Excella...and almost went through with killing off the BSAA.

But her mind wasn't as weak as I expected.

And my plan backfired.

Just a minor inconvenience.

No bother.

It wasn't going to harm the plans of the release.

It was far too late with that.

So while Chris and the rest of his happy pals fight of hords of my creations..

I will sit back and watch the game unfold before me.

_**[ The worms will live in every host**_

_**It's hard to pick which one they eat most **_

_**The horrible people, the horrible people**_

_**It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple**_

_**Capitalism has made it this way,**_

_**Old-fashioned fascism will take it away ]**_

Foolish Chris.

Him and his pathetic partner assumed they could win again.

I will show him only part of my powers.

But what's this?

Information must have leaked out about my shots...because they seemed to be using it against me.

How low.

It must have been Jill.

I may have been able to control her body..but I had yet to control her mind completly...

Bah.

Just another minor inconvenience.

They will not be able to win against me.

Victory will be mine.

_**[ Hey you, what do you see?**_

_**Something beautiful, something free?**_

_**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**_

_**If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean ]**_

I felt myself changing as they stabbed the needle into my chest.

The virus poured out, corsing through my vains.

They were trying to overdose me...but that wouldn't harm me as much as they thought.

It would make me stronger.

I was heading to the top of the volcano.

Uroboros will be released and Chris will fall to his knees like he should have done a long time ago.

So strong for staying around this long.

But his time has finally come to an end.

I could taste it.

His pain.

His agony.

And I would laugh.

And tower before his withering form...his pleas of help...will be silenced as my monster will errupt out of him...

I grinned.

The time was coming.

_**[ There's no time to discriminate,**_

_**Hate every motherfucker**_

_**That's in your way ]**_

Finally.

The final destination has come

Oh I couldn't wait any longer for the cries of the world at my feet.

I slammed my fist through a tank of Uroboros, injecting even more into my already induced form, and I changed.

I will show Chris what the wrath of a God is like.

_**[ The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people (aahh) **_

_**The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people (aahh) **_

_**The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people (aahh) **_

_**The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people (aahh) ]**_

They tried to escape.

But I caught up.

Their frail human forms were far to un-advanced for me.

My new limbs of Uroboros were a perfect piece of my puzzle.

I was so close to victory I could sense it.

The world was going to be mine...just as it secretly had been from the beginning.

_**[ Hey you, what do you see?**_

_**Something beautiful, something free?**_

_**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**_

_**If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean**_

_**Hey you, what do you see?**_

_**Something beautiful, something free?**_

_**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**_

_**If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean ]**_

NO! Everything I had worked for.

Everything I had done was ruined.

There was no way some pathetic piece of human trash could beat ME!

I was a GOD.

I struggled to fight out of the lava. If I could just bring them to hell with me...I would finally win...

_**[ The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people**_

_**The beautiful people .. ]**_

Those wretched fools.

Rockets? Valentine and some male showed up to save the day just in time..now they will all be going to hell with me..

I used the last of my strength to pull their helicopter down but Valentine used her quick thinking and pulled out rockets...this wasn't going to be the end.

There was going to be more hell to pay.

As I plumetted into the liquid fire abyss...I swore.

I swore my vengeance.

I will have Chris' head on a platter...

And the world...will be mine...

_**[ The beautiful people ]**_

_**- [ End. ] -**_


End file.
